User blog:Wassboss/Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Robin vs Ness
In this match-up we explore the spiritual side of things as these two magicians go head to head. One uses his magic for the art of war while the other is just trying to stop the destruction of his world and in this battle their magic could be the different between victory and defeat. When these two go head to head, one will mesmerise while the other does a covincing and possibly permanent disappearing act: Robin: The Amnesiac who has proven himself to be a skilled tactician and valuable ally to Chrom and his cause. vs Ness: The young boy who set out with a small group of friends to save the universe from the sick and twisted Gigas. Who is deadliest. Robin Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Performs an upward slash, followed by a downward slash and then a rapid barrage of jabs. Dash Attack: A short sword stab. Forward Tilt: A sword slash angled downwards in a crescent shape Up Tilt: An upward sword slash. Down Tilt: An downwards sword slash. Forward Smash: Performs a half slash, half stab attack. Up Smash: An upwards thrust with his sword. Down Smash: An overhead slash from left to right. Neutral Aerial: A fast slash, both in front and behind himself. Forward Aeriel: Winds up and then does a swooping forward slash. Back Aerial: Leans back and does a backwards stab. Up Aerial: An arching upwards slash. Down Aerial: A one-handed downward slash. Can meteor smash. Throws: Robin grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Flings his opponent forward. Turns around and throws the opponent behind himself. Throws the opponent straight upwards. Slams the opponent on the ground, bouncing them upwards. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Robin_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Thunder. Robin opens his spell-book and begins to charge up a projectile attack. The length of the charge determines the stage the attack fires. The 4 stages are Thunder, Elthunder, Arcthunder and Thoron. Thunder is a small jolt of electricity that travels in a straight line, doing minimal damage and knockback. Elthunder is a yellow ball of electricity which does medium damage and low knockback. Arcthunder is a bright red ball of electricity which travels in an arc, trapping an opponent hit in a red X which deals damage for a few seconds before exploding which has a decent knockback. The final and most powerful stage is Thoron which fires a large beam of energy rapidly across the stage doing high damage and knockback. Side Special: Arcfire. Robin produces a ball of fire above his head which he then fires at his opponent, from a diagonal angle downwards. When it makes contact with the opponent it bursts into a pillar of fire, doing multiple hits to the person hit, trapping them in place until the attack is over. Does medium damage and low knockback. Up Special: Elwind. Robin casts two gusts of wind magic below him feet, launching him into the air. The first one only gives a small boost but can meteor smash any opponent below, while the second launches Robin high into the air, at the expense of doing less damage to any opponent below the attack. Does minor damage and knockback. Down Special: Nosferatu. Robin creates a spiral of dark magic in front of him, trapping any opponent within reach. The magic will then begin to slowly do damage to the opponent over a period of about 3 seconds and also has the benefit of healing Robin while the damaging the opponent. Final Smash: Pair Up. Robin summons Chrom through a warp circle, who will then launch himself in the direction he was summoned, swiping at any opponent in the way. If he connects then both Chrom and Robin will begin to attack the trapped player; Chrom with his sword and Robin using varying spells. The attack ends with the two of them striking the opponent at the same time, smashing the victim into the ground for massive rebound knockback. Thunder.JPG|Robin using Thunder. Arc Fire.png|Arcfire in use. Elwind.jpg|Robin using Elwind. Nosferatu.png|Robin using Nosferatu. Pair Up.png|Pair Up Ness Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Punches twice, then kicks. Dash Attack: Sends three PSI sparks out in front of him. Forward Tilt: Kicks forward. Up Tilt: Pushes upwards with both hands. Down Tilt: Kicks out in front of himself. Forward Smash: Swings his bat. Up Smash: Spins his yo-yo around him in the "around-the-world" technique. Down Smash: Swings his yo-yo forwards and backwards along the ground in the "walks-the-cat" technique. Neutral Aerial: Spins diagonally in the air with his arms outstretched Forward Aeriel: Sticks his palms out, sending a stream of PSI sparks in front of him. Back Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. Up Aerial: Headbutts upwards. Down Aerial: Stomps downwards with his feet, creating a PSI spark. Can meteor smash. Throws: Ness grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Psychokinetically swings the opponent in a circle and throws them forwards. Psychokinetically swings them over his head and throws them behind him. Psychokinetically throws them above him. Throws the opponent on the floor and scorches them with PK Fire. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Ness_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: PK Flash. Ness creates a sphere of green light above himself with a cry of "PK Flash". The sphere then begins an arching descent, growing in power the longer Ness hold it until Ness releases the attack and doing damage to any opponent caught in the radius. Does between medium to very high damage and has a high knockback. Side Special: PK Fire. Ness fires out a yellow lightning bolt shaped projectile with a cry of "PK Fire". If the attack connects with an opponent it will explode into a pillar or fire, doing multiple hits and stunning the opponent. Does minor damage and knockback. Up Special: PK Thunder. Ness creates a stream of lightning with a cry of "PK Thunder". The lightning can be aimed and if it connects with Ness then it will launch him in the direction that it connects with him. The lightning can also be directed aimed at an opponent but it only does minor damage. If Ness launches himself into an opponent with PK Thunder then it will do high damage and high knockback. Down Special: PSI Magnet. Ness creates a purple energy field around himself which will absorb any projectiles thrown at him, healing him. If any opponent is caught in the field when it is deactivated they will receive minor damage. Final Smash: PK Starstorm. Ness reaches up to the sky while shouting "PK Starstorm", calling down a group of stars to descend over himself. The attack can be aimed and any opponent caught in the stream will be held in place before finishing off with a powerful blast to launch them away. PK Flash.png|Ness using PK Flash. PK Fire.jpeg|Ness using PK Fire. PK Thunder.png|Ness controlling the trajectory of PK Thunder. PSI Magnet.png|PSI Magnet. PK Starstorm.jpg|PK Starstorm. X Factors Strength: Robin=75/Ness=71 The strength of Robin's attacks vary depending on whether he is using the Levin or Bronze sword but as an average his standard moves are pretty powerful and he also has several powerful special moves as well. Ness has a couple of powerful moves as well, especially with his special moves, but overall his attacks lack that raw power. Speed: Robin=50/Ness=70 Robin is painfully slow in his movement speed, hell he has a slower dashing speed that Gannondorf and his attacking speed isn't much better. Ness is about average in both movement speed and attack speed. Agility/Aerial Mobility: Robin=60/Ness=76 Robin's lack of speed has a direct effect on his agility and nothing he does really shows that much swiftness in his attacks and in the air he's a bit clunky. Ness is a small and fairly light character and thus is quicker and more agile both in the air and on the ground. Close Quarters Combat: Robin=77/Ness=77 Both of these guys balance their talents between both close quarters and ranged combat and as such don't really focus on one area more. Robin's powerful melee attacks make him a hard hitter at close range but this is cancelled out by the slowness of said attacks. Ness has relatively quick attacks but does lack some power in standard moves and like Robin doesn't really hone in on close quarters combat. Ranged Combat: Robin=76/Ness=81 Robin seems to go with power in his ranged game relying heavily on the versatility and power of Thunder and the spamability of Arcfire. Unfortunately his ranged attacks become less powerful the more often they are used and if used too much in quick succession they require a resting period before they can be used again. Ness's ranged attacks are overall more versatile and work well in conjunction with each other and PSI Magnet helps to nullify Robin's ranged options, lowering his rating significantly. Brutality: Robin=60/Ness=50 Robin actively fights in various wars and conflicts and is used to a certain level of brutality in order to take out his enemies and will have little qualms in killing an enemy but Ness is only a kid and I doubt he'll be actively trying to kill him. Ness does have to fight and kill but for the most part these are emotionless monsters and opposed to actual humans and as he's a child he's not got a disposition towards violence. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle Robin sits in the shade of an oak tree, a book open on his lap. He is sat in the park near to a baseball diamond where several kids are entertaining themselves with America's favourite pastime. Their cheers and shouts intrude on Robin's reading but he tries his best to ignore them. "I was here first" he thinks "I'm not having them run me out". He manages to block them out for a while but a particularly large shout grabs his attention and he looks over to see a ball sailing through the air, hitting the ground and rolling towards him slowly in the grass. A kid in a striped shirt and a baseball cap gestures frantically at him to throw him the ball but Robin ignores his protests. The kid stops his futile attempt and rushes over to retrieve the ball himself, shooting a nasty glare at Robin as he passes him. The game continues on for a while longer and it's not long before the ball again rolls towards Robin, this time resting against his outstretched leg. The kid from before runs over again and shouts "Hey mister, could you pass me the ball." Robin sighs and lazily reaches over to the ball, tossing it half heartedly in the direction of the kid. It comes nowhere near him and he gives him a glare once again before picking it up and rushing back to the game again. This goes on throughout the afternoon with the kid getting more and more annoyed each time. The sun begins to dip in the sky and Robin closes his book ready to head home for the evening when something strikes him sharply on the side of the head, rocketing his head forward. He springs to his feet and looks around, spotting the baseball lying in the grass next to him. He picks it up and looks around angrily, laying his eyes upon the kid from earlier, this time holding a baseball bat. "What the hell do you think you're doing" he shouts angrily at the kid, who stands an looks at him with a blank expression. He eventually gestures to the ball at Robin's feet and this only further serves to infuriate him. Taking out his spell book, he flicks through it until he finds what he needs and points his hand at the ball, letting loose a bolt of thunder to disintegrate the ball. He looks up at the boy, his eyes blazing, who merely shrugs and holds out his own hand and sends forth a yellow bolt of his own, which Robin only just manages to dodge. The bolt hits the tree behind him and sets it alight and Robin looks on in awe, realising at last who the annoying kid is. Ness. Robin quickly draws his Levin Sword and swivels round to face Ness who has closes the distance between then while he was distracted and swings his baseball bat at him, which he blocks with his sword. He deflects another swing and quickly performs a slash which cuts through Ness's shirt but fails to actually break his skin. Ness flips backwards using his PSI powers, out of the range of the sword and waves his hand in an arc to send several sparks at Robin which stun him long enough to allow Ness to get back in close and crack the baseball bat against his knees. Robin cries out and drops down and gets a kick in the face which knocks him down flat on his front. Rubbing his cheek, he feels the air shift around him and lashes out a leg, feeling it connect with Ness and giving him enough time to get to his feet. He swerves to avoid another swing from the bat and jabs forward with his sword, but the strike doesn't reach far enough and he is knocked away with another swing which hits him in the ribs. He drops into a roll and grimaces as he straightens up, his ribs clearly bruised. Ness fires another PK Fire blast at him but he manages to move out of the way and returns fire with a Thunder which Ness also manages to avoid. Robin moves to close the distance between then, his injured ribs greatly reducing his movement speed and swipes at his opponent with his sword but Ness manages to deflect it away with his baseball bat. Robin surprises him by lashing out a punch which he has to duck to avoid and spots the swipe which is heading for his head and moves his bat to block it, the force of the blow slicing clean through it. Ness drops the two halves of his weapon and backs away as Robin advances. He whips out his Yo-Yo and begins to twirl it around his hand. Category:Blog posts